


tangled

by roguewrath (purqatory)



Series: cliff's edge [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purqatory/pseuds/roguewrath
Summary: for rebelcaptainprompts 17 - t a n g l e d





	tangled

**Author's Note:**

> for rebelcaptainprompts 17 - t a n g l e d

The Death Star scatters, disintegrates into a million pieces, and already overpowered by the concrete stars all around.

Leia searches for the person closest to her, and Jyn lets herself to be spun in a circle, tucks her head on Leia's shoulder as the princess laughs into her ear.   

The room springs alive: Leia reaches the back of it, reaches Cassian first. He catches Jyn's eyes during their embrace, and lets his friend go to shake the hands of his superiors.

Jyn holds the urge to go to him at the base of her spine, leans in close enough to hear Bodhi's cheer from his aircraft, and Luke's breathless reply. She keeps her eyes on the radar, and takes over to direct the Rogue Squadron back to base.

By the time she is released from her duties, Cassian is gone. The people in the control room wanders out behind Leia to meet the pilots as they landed, and at the back of the room, she runs into Baze's embrace. Chirrut swings her around as well, and receives her first laugh, a chuckle. Jyn pushes them to the celebration and tells them she will join them soon.

The landing dock is thinning out, pilots and mechanics filing into the main canteen to crack open the dusty case of fire-water. Her heavy boots on the metal floors echoes, so she keeps her head down and gets through without having to meet anyone's eye.

Just in time to see the captain direct the fixers on the comms, and Jyn hears him reiterate where the flight data is to be sent, tells the giddy mechanics to go have a drink, and to have a good night. She even lets them shake her hand.

As their footsteps disappears, a kind of vertigo hits, and she realizes she hasn't been breathing properly. She braces her hands on the wings of the plane, and almost can separate the distinct scent of sand, salt water and beach palms against the metal. 

"Your father's name deserves to be on that memorial plaque." he mutters; not as an afterthought: she knows he _knows_ she is willing to accept it as a fact now. 

She goes to him, then, and his mouth is on hers, his thumb on her chin while the rest of his fingers on her throat; his arm goes around her and pulls her in, the cuff of his shirt catching her hair before cushioning the back of her neck. She takes her time, coiling her hand into the nape of his neck, her hand anchoring the side of his face to her. Jyn wants to physically remember how his cheeks draws as he grins, how she can catch it against the grain of the scruff of his beard.

She peers up at him, and he is blurry between her lashes. She maps his stiff shoulders until they loosen and towers over her frame; his boots trips over hers as he shifts them away from the planes.   

The kyber crystal is hooked onto the fastening of his shirt; Cassian laughs, him catching his breath against her temple. 

"I did say I wasn't going anywhere."

She wants it to be a retort, but she likes - _doesn't expect_ \- his reply too much that her grin ruins the effect. "More of a tracking device." 

He likes it, too: her lips falls open and he is the one who finally gets to catch a beam from her. The stars in the universe can't even catch up. 

"So? Am I allowed to update my form?" She _lives_ for the way he lowers his voice, makes it as if there is only him and her in this whole galaxy, how his hands matches his eyes, gentle and burning with heat, touching the bow of her mouth. 

She stalls, not because she can't give him the answer. "Headquarters may think it is a typo. You will have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm hardly of importance," Cassian rolls his eyes and she keeps his smile for a while longer, lolls it around with her tongue, "A sergeant on the promotion bar, on the other hand..."

"If you put it that way, I don't think we will get approved, even." She cocks her head to the side, resting on the cradle of his hand.

He leans away, still letting the necklace secure him close to her, and pulls out a palm-sized datapad from his trouser pocket. "Do I get to use this, then?" 

 _Do you want it, too?_ says the catch in her breath, her tug at his belt, her arms around his neck. 

 

  

(Jyn, in Cassian's shirt, loose on her shoulders to stop any irritation to the wound on her shoulder blade waits as Cassian, spotting a yellowing bruise on his right eye and a spilt lip - all from separate successful infiltrate/recruitment missions- says _yes_ two weeks later.

Cassian shows Leia the necklace after she complains that Han saw it first when Jyn asked for his help to separate the kyber.

Mon Mothma pulls him aside and offers her congratulations.

Draven catches the string around Cassian's neck and pats his shoulder once; Jyn gets a one-week window until her next assignment and raises an eyebrow at Draven's retreating back.

Bodhi helps Jyn move her things to their new quarters.

Chirrut is so smug that Baze complains it has already been a month since, can he stop.

Kes winks at Jyn before letting her through the hidden storage door. _I hope my bruise and a whole week's reprogramming is worth it,_ Andor.

_It's still Erso - and thanks, Dameron._

Jyn glares up at K2-SO: Y _es, I said married, K_. _Come on, I'm taking you to him._ ) 


End file.
